The present invention relates to a sheet cartridge for storing sheets, such as copying sheets of paper. The present invention also relates to a sheet feeding apparatus for feeding sheets from the sheet cassette to the image transfer section of a copying machine, for example.
In some types of copying machine, a sheet feeder of a large storage capacity is provided, and a large number of sheets are successively supplied from the feeder to an image transfer section.
The sheet feeder has a storage section capable of storing a large number of sheets (e.g., 2,000 sheets). Arranged inside the storage section are a tray that holds sheets stacked thereon, and a vertically-moving mechanism for vertically moving the tray. A pickup roller for picking up sheets, a separation roller for separating the picked-up sheets, etc. are located in the upper region of the storage section.
According to the prior art, however, the operation of replenishing the sheet feeder with a large number of sheets has to be performed in units of a predetermined number (e.g., 500 sheets), and this replenishing operation has to be repeated a number of times, which is troublesome.
The sheets of the predetermined number are packaged with wrapping paper, and the this wrapping paper has to be removed, which is also troublesome.
Since the removed wrapping paper is rubbish, it makes the post-cleaning operation inefficient and uneconomical.
At the time of replenishment, the sheets are horizontally inserted into the storage section of the sheet feeder. If the sheet feeder is located very close to a wall of a building, the replenishment operation may be impossible. Since, therefore, the sheet feeder has to be away from the wall, the sheet feeder inevitably requires a large installation space.
Since the sheets are stored in the state where they are wrapped with wrapping paper, the moisture tends to deprive the sheets of resiliency, which may lead to adverse effects on the sheet-feeding performance. In addition, the wrapping paper does not protect the sheets from external shock, and damage may be given to the sheets.
The present invention has been conceived in consideration of the above circumstances, and the object of the present invention is to provide a sheet cartridge and a sheet feeding apparatus which enable the supply of a large number of sheets by executing a replenishing operation only once, which do not require a large installation space, and which help to maintain the quality of the sheets and protect them from damage even if external shock is applied.
One sheet cartridge according to the present invention comprises a container having a holding member located in the bottom and adapted to hold a maximum replenishment number of sheets in a stacked state. An insertion hole is formed in the bottom of the container, and a member for raising the holding member is inserted into the insertion hole.
Another sheet cartridge according to the present invention comprises: a container formed of synthetic resin and having an open top and a holding member, the holding member being located in the bottom of the container and adapted to hold a maximum replenishment number of sheets in a stacked state; an opening/closing member for opening or closing the top of the container; packing interposed between the opening/closing member and the edges of the open top of the container; an insertion hole which is formed in the bottom of the container and into which a member for raising the holding member is inserted; and a cover member which is removable and with which the insertion hole is covered.
A sheet feeding apparatus according to the present invention comprises: a main body which has an open top; a closing/opening member for closing or opening the main body; a cartridge being insertable into the main body from above and storing sheets inside; raising means, located at the bottom of the main body, for raising the sheets inside the cartridge; and takeout/supply means, located on an inner surface of the closing/opening member, for taking out the raised sheets while being in contact therewith, the cartridge including: a container having a holding member, the holding member being located in the bottom of the container and adapted to hold a maximum replenishment number of sheets in a stacked state; and an insertion hole which is formed in the bottom of the container and into which the raising means is inserted to raise the holding member.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.